1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shutter device, and more particularly to a remote control shutter device for a camera.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The closest prior art of which the applicant is aware is his prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,801,959 (Title: CORDLESS REMOTE CONTROL SHUTTER ACTIVATION DEVICE, filed Nov. 17, 1987).
The present invention has arisen to provide a novel remote control shutter device.